Love During War
by NinaIsObsessedWithYaoi
Summary: Various shipping oneshots which includes aus and ships not normally seen in game. Rated T for language and alcohol use in some chapters, to which some characters have been aged up from my headcanon age.
1. Casual (TakuObo)

He always knew his retainer wore lavish outfits, he'd see her work for hours on them and he'd tried a few on himself to help her out. But, never in his life he'd see her like this. Her dark blue hair tied in a bun while she wore a simple white tank top and black pants that reached her feet made her absolutely gorgeous.

"Morning Lord Takumi." She said half asleep.

"Oboro, did I tell you you look like the sun like that?" Takumi asked.

"Wait, why the sun..?" Then it clicked in her head. "Was that your way of flirting?"

"Maybe..."


	2. Brain Freezes (Matthew x Lachiesis)

**(NOTE: Lachesis is called Raquesis here! This is a MODERN AU)**

He'd never expect this day to come. Getting slushies with the most popular and one of the girls in school, and his crush. He'd been helping her with studying for the history, so she repaid him back by getting some snacks from the gas station. This whole thing wasn't by choice, but because the teacher forced him to after accidentally causing a food fight. He'd blame Hector for that one, but not now, he was spending time with his crush. He'd promise to pay her back but she refused his money, she insisted. After looking for his chips, he went over to the slushie machine where she was, where she had a couple bags of Skittles where she was filling her cup with Blue Rasberry Slushie, so he grabbed a large and filled it with cola flavored slushie.

"So, why do you have three bags of Skittles?" Matthew asked.

"I like to put Skittles in my slushies, you wanna try?" Raquesis replied.

"Sure. Let's pay for these things first." They went up to the cashier, paid for their food and left the gas station. Raquesis teared open one of the bags of Skittles and poured it into her drink, and did the same for Matthew's drink.

"Ready? One… Two… Three… DRINK!" Raquesis shouted and quickly took a drink of slushie while Matthew did the same, not knowing the consequences.

"BRAIN FREEZE!" The two said at the same time.

"Wow, that tastes good without the brainfreeze." Matthew said.

"I know right!" Raquesis replied while trying to get over the brainfreeze.


	3. Drunk Karaoke (Modern Au! Anthony x Oc)

"How many drinks did we have…?" Ariel asked drunkenly.

"About 4. We'll need to call Uber or something." Anthony replied.

"You guys know that there's a karaoke machine right?" The bartender asked

"No… Not until now…" The two replied. "I think we'll try that." The two slid out of their stools and stumbled over to the karaoke machine.

"What songs are there *hic*?" Anthony asked.

"Well, crud I don't care about, crud nobody likes… Yes!" Ariel replied.

"What is it?"  
"I found the Steven Universe theme!"

"Wanna?"

"Sure." Ariel hit the play button and the music started to play. "If you're evil and you're the rise, you can count on the four of us taking you down!"

"Cause we're good and evil never beats us, we'll win the fight and go out for pizza's!"

"We, are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world believe in… Garnet.. Amethyst and Pearl… And Steven!" The two sang in unison as the drunken bar cheered them on.

"If you could only know, what we really are, when we arrived on Earth, from out beyond your stars. We were amazed to find your beauty and your worth.. And we will protect your kind… and we will protect your earth.. And we will protect your earth and we will protect you!" Ariel sang, pretty decently for a girl who had four pretty strong drinks. The music didn't affect her head, only improved the quality of her voice.

"I will fight for the place where I'm free, to exist as me!"

"I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz, and everything she believed in!"

"I will fight for the world I was made in, the Earth is all I've ever known!"

"I will fight to be everything that everybody wants to be when I'm grown! The ultimate distance won't be easy but we're not going to do it alone! We… ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS, WE'LL ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY! AND IF YOU THINK WE CAN'T, WE'LL ALWAYS FIND A WAY! THAT'S WHY THE PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD BELIEVE IN, GARNET… AMETHYST AND PEARL… AND STEVEN!" The drunken bar crowd cheered as the song ended.

"So, wanna be the Sapphire to my Ruby?" Anthony asked.

"Yes…" Ariel looked very confused, not getting the message.

"I'll explain when we're not both drunk." The brunette joked.


	4. Male Succubus (Bromance Xander x Laslow)

"Laslow, I know you're a succubus." Xander said.

"Shit man, how'd you find out?" Laslow replied.

"Your flirting with everyone, not even the biggest pervert flirts with someone like Felicia."

"..."

"So, I have a question…"

"Yeah?"

"How do you flirt?" Laslow shrugged his shoulders and replied "I'm trying to figure out myself."

 _Meanwhile, in Hoshido_

Wind carrying sakura petals passed by everyone's favorite asshole monk, Azama.

"I pray those two never breed."


	5. Soap (Camieaton)

"Wow, I never found flowers that made me burp so many bubbles before." The wolfskin said

"Wait, what flowers?" Camilla asked. "I've never heard of flowers that make you burp bubbles."

"The ones in the bathroom." Then, Camilla started to laugh at her wolfskin husband, though not in a mockingly way, but a friendly way. "Silly Keaton, you ate soap, not flowers."

"No wonder they tasted so bad."


	6. Don't Shake the Baby (Leo x Peri)

"Guys! Wanna play my new video game?" Elise asked, holding a game called "Babysitting Mama."

"Sure!" Peri replied. "What about you Leo? This game could prepare us for when we have a baby!"

"Ugh." Leo said as he put down the book he was reading down. "Fine. I'm only doing this to not fail as a parent." Elise put the game in the Nohr family's Wii and they three played the game. As they were playing, Peri kept getting the warning to stop shaking the baby.

"I AM NOT SHAKING THE BABY! THE BABY IS ON THE TABLE YOU DUMB GAME!" Peri shouted.

"Calm down Peri… It's just a game." Leo said. "You'd make a great mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have a motherly smile to you. Not like my sister, but something similar."

"Thank You!"


	7. Oh Yes (Leokumi)

"Takumi, I know you're not a ninja, but I have something to ask you." Kamui asked.

"Sure." The silver haired archer replied, looking at his similarly colored haired step sibling.

"Could you see what Leo's been up to? There's been a lot of ruckus at night and everyone needs sleep."

"Fine."

That night, Takumi heard the noises that Kamui was talking about from Leo's tent. Peering one eye into a tear into the tent, he realized what the Nohrian prince was doing. There was a life sized doll of himself, and that Nohrian scum was making out with it!? Not even Sakura went that far, and she had reasons. Angered, the Hoshidan Prince stormed into the tent, catching the Nohrian prince in the act.

"What the HELL!?" Takumi shouted as Leo turned his head, not hearing his Hoshidan counterpart walking in.

"I-I can explain! It's for research!" Leo replied.

"No excuses!" He moved the ragdoll out of the way and started to make out with Leo. Outside, Kamui watched the whole thing.

"So worth it…" Kamui said and smiled

* * *

 **Hey guys! Here, Kamui is Male and Corrin is female! I'm taking requests for ships in PM or Requests! Hope you have a good day!**


End file.
